


Ease My Mind

by sawyers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Jealousy, Post 2x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawyers/pseuds/sawyers
Summary: Trying to take her mind off Maggie and her hot date Alex decied to pick up some takeout an have a nice relaxing evening at home. But of course Maggie Sawyer is having her date with a quite striking long-legged redhead at the same place she decided to buy her dinner at.





	

Alex was annoyed by the fact that she indeed cared about the detective who used to irritate the hell out of her not that long time ago. Well, she was still irritated by some of Maggie's actions but now she could add 'worry' to the list of things she felt towards her seemingly new partner in alien crime. Yes, 'worry', that's definitely the word for it. 'Worry', that Maggie would exhaust herself with all this hot dating instead of a healthy sleep.

There was also this other thing, that unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach caused by Maggie mentioning having a date for the evening, which Alex chose to simply ignore. There was no way for this feeling, nope.

She shook her head, eager to throw all of these inconvenient feelings out of her head, at least for some time. She decided to head to Noonan's for some takeout for a nice quiet comfortable dinner at her apartment after a long stressful day.

When she reached the restaurant it was already slightly dark, wind lightly caressing her skin and running through her hair. She felt relaxed already, all the worries about a certain detective almost completely gone out of her mind. Plus, in a minute she’ll have a hot cup of coffee in her hand and everything will be even better.

She should have known it sounded too good to be true. As she entered Noonan's her eyes almost immediately caught a sight of none other but that same NCPD detective she was so desperately trying not to think about. Of course Maggie Sawyer would be having her date with a quite striking long-legged redhead she was currently engaged in an affectionate chatter with at a corner table at the same place she decided to pick her dinner at.

Alex cursed under her breath, she so doesn’t need this kind of awkward situation right now. She just needs to turn around, leave the place and get her food elsewhere. However, before she could do just that, Maggie’s eyes made a contact with Alex’s, her eyebrows slightly raised in surprise for a moment. She then smirked at Alex, the sight agent Danvers was already getting used to seeing, nodded curtly and turned her attention back to the redhead.

‘That's not a big deal, just order your takeout and go’, Alex thought to herself while heading to the cash desk, distinctly aware of Maggie Sawyer’s presence in the same room. This made Alex feel somewhat conscious and she couldn’t understand why. She couldn’t grasp the reason why that unsettling feeling in her stomach was suddenly back and was now even multiplied by two if not five. It couldn’t be jealousy, could it? For god’s sake. 

She made her order and settled on a bar stool with a coffee cup in her hands to wait for her food to be ready. She tried to sit in the most subtle position possible to be able to throw side-glances at Maggie’s table. She just couldn’t help herself.

-

Maggie was distracted. She was distracted and in trouble, that much she could admit to herself. She was starting to have a nice time, finally being able to leave her thoughts about a hell of a day she had and all the disturbing feelings towards her new partner for the past few days. A partner, who in addition to everything managed to save her life just a few hours ago. At least that was the case until Agent Danvers walked through the door of the same restaurant she was having her date at and was right back in her mind as well. It was like the universe was mocking her. 

It was pointless to deny she was attracted to Alex, she felt it the moment she first saw the agent. And it was perfectly fine, Alex Danvers was an undoubtedly beautiful woman, there’s no crime in admiring women’s beauty. Unfortunately for Maggie, it wasn’t just that. The more they worked together, the more interested she became in her new work acquaintance. Stubborn, fierce, determined, incredibly skillful, not to mention the ever present challenge in her eyes. There were plenty of women in Maggie’s life she found physically attractive, but the ones who were really able to catch her attention, well that was a rarity. 

So yes, she was definitely in trouble. First of all, she didn’t have time for this right now, there was too much going on in her life. She wanted her private life to be that relaxing non-work-related side of life. Second of all, she was on a date with an attractive woman…

“Maggie? You here?” her date's voice brought her back on earth, breaking her track of deep thoughts. She suddenly felt guilty.

“I’m here,Claire,” she flashed one of her most seductive smiles at the redhead trying to focus on her date and not on a certain captivating agent just a few feet away.

“Cute, but,” Claire sighed and averted her eyes.

Maggie closed her eyes for a brief moment, here we go.

“But?”

“We went out what, like three or four times?” Claire asked, meeting Maggie’s eyes again. “And every time we go out, you either get called in for your work, or you’re thinking about your work... You seem so troubled and away...” 

Claire sighed, touching Maggie’s hand lightly to soften the effect of her words. Maggie didn’t know what to say, while it wasn’t the case now (damn you, Danvers), Maggie knew Claire was right. There was too much going on, she just couldn’t leave her work at work. And it was messing with her head, even though she tried her best to stay her usual flirtatious self during their dates.

“Don’t get me wrong, we had our fun, I like you immensely. But this…” Claire squeezed her hand for a couple of seconds, “this is just not for me and clearly it's not the right time for you as well.”

“I’m sorry,” was all Maggie said, still not sure how to react, she had no objections to Claire’s words.

“No, it’s okay,” Claire answered, reaching for her purse intending to split the bill.

“No, let me”, Maggie stopped her by placing her hand on Claire’s arm. “It’s the least I can do for spoiling your evening.”

Claire smiled then while getting up from her chair.

“You didn’t spoil it, it just didn’t work out, it’s no one’s fault.”

Maggie stood up just after Claire, she didn’t want to leave things like that, she still felt that guilt all over the place.

“Allow me at least to walk you home,” she suggested.

“There’s no need, I’ll take a cab. Tell you what, if you figure it all out, maybe give me a call,” she then leaned in and gave Maggie’s cheek a light kiss.

Maggie smiled at her and nodded, knowing too well she won’t ever see or call Claire in any case, no matter how things would work out for her. But one thing Claire has got right, she needed to figure out what was going on in her head.

“Goodnight, detective.”

“Goodnight, Claire.”

And with that, Claire was gone. Maggie slid down onto her chair, shaking her head at herself. She turned her head towards the bar just in time to catch Alex looking away from her quickly. Maggie smirked at the sight. How cute. Now that she had no plans for the evening, she should go say ‘hi’ even though they parted just a few hours ago. 

-

Alex turned away as quickly as she could just what she thought was in time not to be caught staring. Maggie and the amazing redhead looked quite cozy with each other, with all this hand touching and that sweet kiss on the cheek. She was surprised to see the detective’s date go this early though. They looked quite good together and that fact didn’t help that tense feeling in Alex’s stomach which still didn’t go away.

She honestly couldn’t understand this. Yes, she liked Maggie, they made good partners. The NCPD detective was good at her job, intelligent, charming, has the greatest sense of humor, hot… No, stop right here, Danvers, you don’t want to go there, you just feel protective towards your new potential friend, that’s all. It's definitely that.

“Hey,” her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice behind her.

Alex turned around to find Maggie Sawyer looking at her with that damn bright attractive smile of hers.

“Hey. What happened to your date?” Alex asked in the most casual tone of voice she could master.

“The night was cut short, it didn’t work out,” Maggie answered leaning against the bar counter next to Alex with both of her elbows against it.

“Oh.” Alex felt how all the tension she felt started to leave her body replaced by light warmth and comfort. She hated how her body reacted to Maggie, she truly did. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex said not wanting to seem to be glad things didn’t go that well with the redhead.

In reality she wasn’t sorry at all, her body reactions were the proof of that. Not that Alex was ready to go deeper into what all of this meant, but if felt so good nonetheless. 

“Nah, it’s nothing. I probably should have listened to my partner’s advice and just get some rest in the first place,” Maggie said biting on her bottom lip unconsciously, which Alex found extremely hot. Not that again, focus, Danvers.

“I thought you didn’t like having partners? I’d assume taking their advice is the last thing you’d consider doing.”

“I also said I didn’t mind having you as a partner.” 

Maggie met her eyes once again and there it was, that spark Alex noticed not for the first time throughout the time they got to work with each other for the past few days. She just couldn’t figure the cause of it yet. The air suddenly felt hotter, Alex swallowed a lump in her throat. Those eyes were too distracting, the expression in them too magnificent. 

“Your order,” a restaurant worker saved her by placing the bags with her takeout on the counter. 

“Are you heading home?” Maggie asked, regarding the paper bags with food.

“Yeah, I’m going to follow your partner's wise advice and have some rest,” Maggie chuckled at the reference and glanced at her wrist watch to check the time and weighing her options.

“Would you mind me walking with you?” she asked then.

Alex raised her eyebrows at the detective. Did she just… offered to walk her home because it was late?

“Don’t you think I’m quite capable of taking care of myself considering it was me who saved your ass just a few hours prior?”

Maggie’s lips parted slightly in a shocked smile at the bold comment, this woman was indeed a mystery.

“Did it occur to you, Agent Danvers, that I just fancy your presence?”

“Considering that your idea of working in the field was buying me a drink, not at all.”

Damn, she was good.

Alex took her bags from the counter and started for the door, leaving Maggie starring at her back, which wasn’t that bad of a sight, it was marvelous really.

Just before reaching for a door handle, Alex turned around with a smirk of her own on her face.

“Well? Are you coming or not?” She wasn’t going to let go of the opportunity to spend some extra time with the NCPD detective herself.


End file.
